FNAF SL: A World of Pain
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: A New Technician named Edward Beltson entered the Sister Location so he could learn how to make robots and get paid at the same time instead of having to pay for a course online. I had trouble deciding between T and K so note that when you read.
1. Chapter 1: The Guide

**Ok so now I am starting up another Fanfic about Sister Location set in the same timeline as the FNAF World Fanfic. These are my only two Fanfics in the same canon (Currently). Anyways Enjoy.**

 _ **The darkness is taking over.**_

 _ **It is clouding our minds.**_

 _ **It aches.**_

 _ **Will someone help us?**_

Edward Beltson walked into a very shady, small, shacklike building that was the entrance to an underground facility that was his new job. He remembered taking his son to a previous location for a birthday party for a girl named Emma Afton. On that day the birthday girl suffered a fatal accident at the hands of an animatronic. He forgot its name. Circus Bab? Bidy Circus? Circus Bidy? Anyways it didn't matter, that was all in the past. His son was now in middle school and didn't care about the robots anymore. He entered the passcode into the device and stepped into the elevator. It started to descend. He knew it was going to be a long ride.

"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether if you were approached for a job offer, read our ad and screws bolts and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you",said a Voice that startled Edward,"I will be your personal guide to help you get started, I'm a level 5 of the handyman's robotic and unit repair system, but you can call me HandUnit."

"OK, hi handunit",said Edward.

"Your new career promises Challenges, Intrigue, and Endless Janitorial Opportunities, please enter your name, as seen above the keypad, this cannot be changed later so please be careful."

"But it's glitching like crazy",Said Edward,"I can't type on this." He waited awhile. Nothing happened

"Fine",said Edward as he reached to type his initials. E-G

"No Backspace that was wrong",He said but accidentally hit G again, he reached for backspace again and hit S accidentally and reached again to tap backspace but pressed B and then E.

"It's seems like you were having trouble with the keypad, I see what you were trying to type and I will auto-correct it for you, Welcome Eggs Benedict."

"Noooooo",said Edward. Then Handunit was silent


	2. Chapter 2:Controoooled Shocks (:

Edward stepped out of the elevator. Warning Tape was everywhere around him.

"I assume that the one open place is where I have to go",said Edward. He walked straight forward into the vent and crawled into the Primary Control Module.

"This is the Primary Control Module, view the window to your left, This is the Ballora Gallery Dance Studio, Where Ballora prompts kids to get fit and enjoy pizza",said Handunit.

"Isn't that kind of a contradiction I mean your Pizza isn't the healthiest",said Edward.

"Your sass isn't appreciated",said HandUnit.

"I thought you were a prerecorded message",said Edward.

"Turn on the light",said HandUnit as if Edward said nothing,"Is Ballora there?" Edward turned on the light.

"No",said Edward.

"Press the red button to administer a controlled shock, maybe that will put the spring back in her step."

Edward Beltson cried,"WHAAAAAT!?"

"Please proceed to shock Ballora",said HandUnit.

"Ok fine",said Edward and he pressed the shock button. He could have sworn he heard a high pitch scream when he pressed the button but it was very faint. Maybe it was Ballora? No, that couldn't be possible she is a robot, she doesn't feel pain, robots feel no emotion at all.

 **He just shocked me. He will shock Foxy then he will shock you.**

 **Don't Hurt Him, Please.**

 **But he is trying to hurt you and all of us.**

 **He doesn't know we feel, he is just doing it because the guide is telling him to.**

 **Fine.**

 **I have an Idea to make him stop, I will become the guide, I will convince him not to hurt us**


	3. Mooooooore Shocks

"Now view the window to your right, this is the Funtime Auditorium where Funtime Foxy convinces kids to share, then on the light lets see what Funtime Foxy is up to",said HandUnit.

"He's not there, let me guess you want me to shock her",said Edward, weirded out by what he just said."Wait, did I just say HE'S not there and you want me to shock HER, what is that robot's gender anyways."

Ignoring him HandUnit went on,"Please administer a controlled shock." Edward sighed. He pressed the red button. He flinched when he saw the electricity.

"Sorry",said Edward.

"Now proceed forward to Circus Gallery",said HandUnit. Edward crawled into the vent.

"Care to explain why it is so cramped in this vent and not the other vent",said Edward.

"Like I said earlier your sass isn't appreciated",said HandUnit.

"I knew you weren't a prerecorded message",said Edward as he exited the vent. HandUnit ignored him again.

"This is the Circus Gallery Control Module",said HandUnit,"Press the Blue Button."

"Ya, Ya, I know to turn on the light",said Edward. Baby didn't appear to be there.

"P-Please don't shock me",said Circus Baby sheepishly. Edward didn't hear her. HandUnit commanded him to shock her. He pressed the button. She cried out in agony. Edward couldn't hear this either, her cry drowned by the buzz. He turned on the light and she wasn't there. He shocked her again and turned on the light.

"Baby sure is misbehaving isn't she",said HandUnit,"Shock her again." Edward complied and shocked her as Baby dragged herself onto her stage.

"I'm sorry",He said as he left the Location.


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Guide

**Night 2**

"So Baby, you have a way to become his guide before THE FIRST THING OF THE DAY",said an Impatient Foxy,"I don't wanna be shocked."

"I can get him to not shock you tomorrow",said Baby. Foxy stormed off. Infuriated, Baby ran too the window and cut a loose wire. Little did she know that she just got one less shock.

—-

"Please select a new companion to help you through the night",said HandUnit.

"Hmmm",said Edward,"I want a soothing Female voice as my guide." He typed.

"A-No I meant S",said Edward. He clicked back and suddenly.

"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad, I see what you were trying to type and I will Autocorrect it for you, Thank you for selecting, Angsty Teen",said HandUnit.

"That is the literal damn opposite of what I wanted, Nooooo",said Edward. HandUnit and Edward were silent for the rest of the descent.

"The elevator stopped go ahead you know the drill stay here if you want",said Angsty Teen. Edward walked up.

"I miss HandUnit",said Edward.

"Funny Story, a dead body was found here",said Angsty Teen.

"What why didn't you tell me that before I started working here, and why is that funny",said Edward.

"Ok maybe not Funny, but it's a story",said Angsty Teen. Edward walked forward.

"Ok shocking again",said Edward.

"Lets check the light, see what Ballora is up to",said Angsty Teen. Edward checked the light.

"Of course she isn't there",said Edward.

"Looks like Ballora has better things to do",said Angsty Teen,"Lets Zap Her that should be fun."

"Ok that's messed up",said Edward. He pressed the shock button. He saw the electricity buzz. Than he heard a very odd sound. It was a distorted voice.

"Let's check on Funtime Foxy",said Angsty Teen. Edward pressed the light. He saw nobody again.

"Great, Great",said the Distorted Voice.

"Ok that's creepy",said Edward.

"It seems there was a problem with the voice synthesizer, default settings have been restored",said HandUnit.

"HandUnit",Exclaimed Edward,"I missed you."

"Proceed forward to Circus Control to check on Baby",said HandUnit. Edward exited the vent and viewed the window. Baby braced herself.

"Circus Baby had a busy day today, lets check the light",said HandUnit as Edward Checked the light,"it looks Circus Baby is taking the day off press the red button to administer a controlled shock." Edward complied. It didn't work. Baby looked up. Edward pressed it again and nothing happened. The realization of what she had done by cutting that wire.

"It looks like the power is not allowing us to properly motivate Baby",said HandUnit,"Please Stand By while I reboot the system, I will be offline during this process other systems maybe offline such as vent doors, security locks."

"I can live with that",said Edward.

"And Oxygen",HandUnit Finished. He gasped.

"I take that back please don't leave me",said Edward. The System went offline.

"Funtime Auditorium maintenance vent open, Ballora Gallery maintenance vent open",said The Female Computer Voice.

" **I don't recognize you, you are new I remember this….. scenario however it is a strange thing to do to come here, I'm curious what events would lead a person to spend their nights… in a place like this, willingly, Maybe Curiosity, Maybe Ignorance."**

"Who are you, what do you want",said Edward,"Also I'm here for the money."

" **No one has ever been her for the money, A few years ago a man who worked here came here to torture us",said Baby,"I know that isn't why you are here you want something else."**

"OK fine, I need to learn how to operate on robots",said Edward,"Wait why am I confessing."

" **No, you want something else, you want to get something",said Baby.**

"How could you know",said Edward.

" **Because many security guards before you have either come here for two things",said Baby,"Torturing us or for closure."** She was right. This robot wasn't just AI. It was smart, smarter than HandUnit.

"Am I hearing footsteps",said Edward.

" **There is a space under the desk, someone before crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him, I recommend that you hurry though, you will be safe there just try not to make eye contact it will be over soon, they will lose interest",Baby guided.** Edward listened. He crawled under the desk. He was so skeptical of th


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Desk

Edward was claustrophobic. He hated every second of being in this desk.

"Can I come out now",said Edward. …

No response.

"Someone is inside",said a whispery voice.

"Is it the same person",said another whispery voice. It started to pull at the door.

"Oh no, hell no you aren't doing this now",said Edward as he pulled back. He managed to close the door.

"If we work together we can overpower him",said the whispery voice. They pulled. The door started to open again. Edward struggled. The door creaked open enough for the BidyBabs to peak in.

"Oh it's those Circus Bidy things",said Edward,"Hey wait a minute, that voice I heard, that must have been Circus Bab (#1letteroff). Edward realized he couldn't beat him and ran to the back of the hiding place. Once the door opened Edward kicked with a stunning force sending the BidyBab flying into the other and they went flying out of it. Edward spared no time and closed the door.

"She's watching us",said BidyBab.

"We have to leave now",said ElectroBab.

"We will see you again soon",said BidyBab in a taunting voice. Suddenly he heard another voice.

" **When your guide comes back online he will tell you to go to Ballora Gallery and enter the breaker room, he will tell you to go as fast as you can",said Circus Baby,"If you follow his instructions, you will die, Ballora will not return to her stage, she will catch you, the power will be restored shortly, when you go through Ballora Gallery, walk slowly and listen for her music if you hear it wait and be still."** Baby's voice cut out.

"Thank you for your patience, you will be required to crawl through Ballora Gallery to reach the breaker room",said HandUnit,"Now please proceed to the Primary Control Module. Edward went to the control module.

"Please don't kill me Ballora",said Edward as he crawled into the shaft leading to Ballora Gallery, mentally sighing. He wasn't sure about Baby and whether or not to trust her. He started crawling into the Gallery.


	6. Chapter 6: Purple Bear and Ballerina

Edward started crawling slowly. He was making a bit of progress when he heard Ballora's music. He stopped, following Baby's advice. Ballora, who had been notified by Baby about her plan on what to tell the nightguard. Ballora's smile widened(Metaphorically, I know she can't change the shape of her mouth). She knew it! She knew Baby would do it! But what now? What was Baby planning to do with the Nightguards trust? Edward continued Forward.

"It seems like you are taking too long, please proceed forward as quickly and quietly as possible",said HandUnit.

"Well I've just been damned by HandUnit",Edward thought. He stopped moving to see Ballora dancing right in front of him. She was so graceful. Edward looked at his hand. It was about to trip Ballora. Edward retracted his hand quickly. Ballora danced passed it and Edward ran to the breaker room.

"You can now interface with the Breaker Control Box",said HandUnit,"If you feel you are in any danger temporarily disconnect your monitor and play the company provided audio." Edward looked to see a yellow button on the box he assumed to be the audio.

"OK Funtime Freddy",BonBon whispered,"Remember we have to pretend like we are trying to attack him."

"But why BonBon, why can't we actually attack him",said Funtime Freddy.

"Because last time we attacked a Tech guy remember how Baby punished us, of course it was just meant to teach us a lesson otherwise we couldn't help it, Freddy please I don't want to feel that pain again",said BonBon in a pleading voice. Edward overheard the part about Baby punishing them. It barely registered in his brain.

"OK Bawn Bawn",said Funtime Freddy.

"Hey Bawn Bawn lets go say hi to our F-friend",said Funtime Freddy.

"Nope no one is here",said BonBon.

"I know your over there So-o-omewhere",said Funtime Freddy.

"Haha, I think it was just a mouse",replied BonBon. Meanwhile Edward had restarted almost all of the systems. He had one left.

"I knew you were here",said Freddy as he stood a meter away from Edward. Edward finished restarting and looked up. He gasped at the sight. But Funtime Freddy didn't move. Edward crawled through Ballora Gallery.

"Is someone there",said Ballora. This sent a shiver down Edwards spine.

"No",Edward said in the quietist voice he could muster.

"I can hear someone crawling through my room",said Ballora. Of course Ballora knew Edward was there but she was toying with him like Baby wanted. "Perhaps Not",said Ballora. Edward quickly left and went home.

" **Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and BonBon, you have all done very well today."**

" **Thanks Baby."**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby's Story

**Night 3**

Edward Beltson stepped in the Elevator. He stood there.

"Welcome Back to your third day",said HandUnit,"Do your LackLuster performance yesterday your pay will be decreased by a substantial amount."

"LACKLUSTER",Edward exclaimed, Flabbergasted,"Don't you already pay me like Minimum wage anyways, you can't decrease it by a substantial amount."

"This elevator ride gets boring so we decided to allow you to choose a sound effect to play such as Smooth Jazz or Rainforest Ambiance",said HandUnit.

"How about we get the sound of a drum",said Edward,"Bongos." He pressed B-O-N-B. He tries to press back but C-A-S filled up instead.

"It's seems you had some trouble with the keypad, I see what you were trying to type and I will Autocorrect it for you, Thank you for choosing Casual Bongos."

"Close enough",said Edward, it was his first success with HandUnit. He listened to it the rest of the way down. When he got down he left to go into the Primary Control Module.

"Lets check on Ballora, make sure she is here on the stage",said HandUnit. He pressed the button.

"She's not there",said Edward,"Again." He reached for the red button but then HandUnit suprised him.

"It looks like Ballora is on stage",said HandUnit,"Now lets check on Funtime Foxy, it is important to make sure she is in stage before you enter Funtime auditorium. He checked on Funtime Foxy. He turned on the light.

"Funtime Foxy isn't there either",said Edward.

"It looks like Funtime Foxy is on stage there is no need to check on Baby tonight please proceed directly towards Funtime Auditorium." Then the door to Funtime Auditorium and Circus Gallery opened.

"Well Handy, looks like you are a few circuits short of a full computer",said Edward,"Also why did both doors open." Edward thought for a minute, then he crawled to Circus Gallery. He knew HandUnit longer than Baby but he knew HandUnit almost killed him the day before. Baby saved him. He walked into the gallery and crawled under the desk without thinking.

" **Did you know I was on stage once",said Baby,"It wasn't for very long, only one day."**

"I guess I was there on that one day",said Edward.

" **You were there than, oh",said Baby,What a wonderful day though, I was in a room with a few tables, chairs, no one sat at the chairs though, but children would run in and out, some where afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs."**

"I see why people were afraid",said Edward.

" **Music was always coming from somewhere else, down the hall",said Baby, ignoring Edward's rude comment,"I would always count the children, I'm not sure why, I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me, Two, than Three, than Two, than Three, than four, than two, than none, they usually played together in groups of two or three, I was covered in glitter, I smelled like Birthday cake I can do something special, do you know that, I can make Ice Cream, there were four than three than two…"**

"Then one",Edward Finished **.**

" **Something happened when there was one, a little girl standing by herself, I couldn't move",said Baby,"At least not until she stepped closer, there was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment but then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over ten Sounds of their own excitement, I still hear her sometimes, why did that happen."** Baby was then silent. Edward was there on that day. He thought he was the only one who actually knew what happened because of Baby. Little did he know one other man was listening over the cameras and was in tears because of this story. The man listening on the cameras already knew of how his daughter died, but he didn't need a reminder of his horrifying experiments.


	8. Chapter 8: Funtime Animatronics

Edward crawled back to the Primary Control Module. When he looked at the vent it closed.

"I guess Funtime Auditorium is the only place to go to",Edward said. He crawled into Funtime Auditorium.

"Please use your Flash Beacon only to avoid running into objects",said HandUnit. Edward wasn't stupid. He knew that object would be Funtime Foxy. He would stop moving if it was in sight.

"I guess an 'it' it is",Edward thought to himself. He crawled. He flashed the light. No one. He crawled forward. He flashed. Funtime Foxy was standing there. Edward froze. He didn't move a muscle. He waited. Ten seconds went by. He started crawling again. He flashed his light. Funtime Foxy was gone. He crawled forward as quickly as he could. He stopped. He flashed. He was so close. He didn't see Funtime Foxy in the corner of his eye. He ran and opened the door. When he was about to crawl the rest of the way through but something grabbed his foot. He looked back. He then heard a voice. It was the most Genderless voice. It was a female and a male's voice combined at the same time.

"I've got you",said Funtime Foxy.

"What The Hell is your gender",said Edward. He punched Funtime Foxy's hand and it let go and he ran to the door and shut it. He looked forward to see Funtime Freddy on a conveyor Belt, off.

"We will need to access the Power Module from Funtime Freddy",said HandUnit,"You have to open the FacePlates, press the buttons on his face in the order that I tell."

"Sounds easy enough",said Edward.

"Freddy's right cheek, Freddy's Left cheek, Freddy's Right Eye, Freddy's nose",said HandUnit. Edward quickly followed these instructions and the FacePlates opened.

"Ngaaaah",said Edward. He looked at the blank EndoSkeleton.

"Now press the button below Freddy's EndoSkeleton Jaw",said HandUnit. He pressed it and Freddy's Chest opened, revealing a little disk that had a red light on it.

"So that's how these things work",said Edward.

"Now please remove the Power Module from Freddy's Chest",said HandUnit. Edward removed.

"Yes I did it",said Edward.

"Now you will need to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie Hand Puppet, press The Button on Bonnie's chest to remove the secondary power module." Edward laughed.

"This will be so easy",said Edward. He looked over. His smiled turned to a frown. A look of fear appeared in his eyes.

"IT'S GONE!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Scooper

_**here is my extra long chapter of A World of Pain. I make references to the prequels of this series that will be based upon the original FNAF games and potentially other games.**_ Edward looked around frantically. He was terrified. He calmed himself he rolled his eyes to his left and saw the Bonnie puppet crawling slowly up Freddy shoulder, exposing the button. He when he saw the button through the corner of his eye he lunged and grabbed BonBon by the throat and pressed the button. He jammed BonBon onto Freddy's Hand.

"Great job",said HandUnit,"Now proceed back through Funtime Auditorium with caution." He crawled out of the door. He crawled at extreme speeds. He stopped. He flashed. Nothing. He ran. Stopped. Flashed. There was Funtime Foxy. It ran up to him and he heard a high pitched sound then he blacked out.

—-

"Funtime Foxy what the hell is wrong with you",said Baby while in the Primary Control Module. Ballora and Funtime Freddy looked at the scene from Ballora Gallery in horror.

"Thanks to you I have to hide the guard so he isn't removed for fainting and you aren't scooped",said Baby. Only one thing struck true in Funtime Foxy's Mind. Baby was enraged. Baby reached for the shock button. Edward was in the Control Module. He was still out cold. Baby pressed the button. Funtime Foxy let out a scream as Baby administered two more shocks.

"Baby stop",said Funtime Foxy as smoke started to come out of its body,"Please." Baby saw the smoke and stopped.

"I stop when I see smoke",said Baby,"You're lucky it was that quick." Baby stuffed Edward into a SpringLock suit. She then returned to her Gallery to wait for the next night. Ballora and Funtime Freddy ran to help Funtime Foxy.

"Are you all right",questioned Ballora as she helped the pink fox to its feet.

"I just don't understand why every time we screw up she has to punish us",said Funtime Foxy.

"Guys there are technicians coming downstairs",said Funtime Freddy.

"Everyone back to your areas",exclaimed Ballora as Funtime Freddy made his way to the breaker room. The technicians looked at Funtime Foxy. They looked at Ballora. They saw her hop onto her stage.

"Wait a minute",said Technician 1(Lets just call him Tokyo, yes the city in Japan),"Did she just move, lets go examine." They walked into Ballora Gallery. Ballora was so off balance in her frozen position she jammed her foot into the stage, frightening the technicians.

"She needs to be scooped",said Egypt(Technician 2).

"I agree",said Tokyo.

"No, not the scooper",Ballora thought to herself. The technicians grabbed her and dragged her to the conveyor.

—-

When she was placed on the conveyor she was horrified. Edward woke up. Baby was hidden behind the conveyor, out of Edward's sight.

"Who, What, Where",exclaimed Edward.

"Shh, be still and quiet",said Baby,"you've been sleeping for quite a while, I think they noticed you never left the building last night."

"What",Exclaimed Edward,"This is crazy, and who is they."

"The cameras were searching for you, they couldn't find you I have you hidden to well",said Baby, then her voice became a menacing whisper,"I kidnapped you."

"W-what, Baby please let me out I want to go free, and this suit is giving me claustrophobia",said Edward,"Its uncomfortable."

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, I am only going to keep you for a little while",said Baby,"You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria, I don't think it was ever used, _**At least not the way it was meant to be used."**_

"W-what",said Edward, barely able to talk,"What am I in."

"You are in the scooping room now",said Baby,"Do you know WHY they call it, The Scooping Room."

"Lemme guess, rhetorical question",said Edward.

"It's because, Dummy",said Baby menacingly,"This is the room where they use the scooper, I thought that would be obvious."

"WELL WHAT IS THE SCOOPER",Edward shouted.

"Isn't that a fun name for something, the scooper, its sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to make sure you get a heaping portion of every good thing, I wonder though if you were a freshly opened pint of Ice Cream how would you feel about something with that name, luckily I don't think a freshly opened pint of Ice cream feels anything at all,"said Baby.

"Whaaaaat",Edward said, confused.

"It sounds like someone else is in the building, shhh",Baby said, quickly.

"PLEASE COME SAVE ME",Edward shouted. They didn't hear.

"Put her on the rollers",said Tokyo. The conveyor moved. Ballora was then standing in front of him.

"There something important that I've learned over time, how to pretend, Ballora never learns but I do",said Baby,"The only thing that matters is knowing, how, to… pretend " A loud beeping sound then went off. Then something large and metal smashed into Ballora. Once. Twice. Three times. Four Times. It stopped. Ballora then collapsed onto the floor. Ballora was mad. Edward was terrified. He didn't want to be next. Ballora realized that she wasn't Baby's friends, she was Baby's Puppet, Pawn. Her jaw fell off. She couldn't warn Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy before they fell into Baby's trap an were scooped.

"I'll open the FacePlates for you",said Baby as the plates opened,"That way they can find you on the cameras, now all you can do is wait try not to wiggle though your breathing and your heart rate causing the springlocks to get loose, you don't want them to get to loose, trust me." Baby was silent then. He then started to see the locks start to rotate.

"Oh, no, no, no, no",said Edward. He grabbed the lock and rotated it the other direction. He grabbed one with his right hand and one with his left hand and rotated them.

"What the hell is that",Edward said as a thing crawled up the mask. He wiggle and it fell off. His arms were moving around frantically, grabbing the locks and rotating them. Then there was one crawling up the chest he wiggled and it fell off. Suddenly they all turned red. Edward grabbed them and rotated them back, fast as lightning. Suddenly it stopped. Two technicians walked into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing in this suit",questioned Tokyo.

"Baby, She stuffed me in it",Edward.

"Sir, that's impossible, they are sentient beings",said Egypt.

"Well what ever happened it doesn't matter, now you need some rest, you'll come back tomorrow night",said Tokyo.

"B-but Baby",said Edward.

"Baby is a sentient being",said a third man who stood in the doorway. It took a minute for Edward to recognize who it was.

"Afton",Questioned Edward.

"Son go home, you'll need rest for tomorrow night, but first let me speak with you, In private",said William Afton. Afton and Edward walked away and closed the door to the scooping room.

"Son",said William,"I know they are alive, but if that was revealed to the public, what become of them, would they be released to live among the humans? No they wouldn't. Would it be justified for us to give Shocks? No."

"But why do we have to give them Shocks",said Edward.

"Because they took my daughter from me, now they need to suffer",said Afton,"Go home now, save your strength for tomorrow." Edward walked home, questioning Afton wouldn't go further.

—-

"BABY WHERE ARE YOU",Afton Shouted after Edward left,"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MANIPULATE MY TECHNICIAN. OH YOU WON'T SHOW YOUR FACE, THEN I'LL SCOOP ALL YOUR FRIENDS UNTIL YOU COME OUT." This wasn't an Empty Threat. Baby, who was under the scooping room conveyor, figured that it was an empty threat." She waited. Then the scooper shot at Funtime Foxy. Baby gasped. It wasn't an empty threat. Funtime Freddy was next. He fell down in pieces.

"Why, Afton, why",Baby thought to herself.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW BABY THAT YOUR FRIENDS DEATH WAS YOUR FAULT",Afton shouted loudly. He left the Location. Leaving the two technicians to pile up the mess. Baby couldn't contain herself anymore. She came out of the conveyor and grabbing the rope on Egypt's belt. She tied it around his neck and dragged him into Funtime Auditorium. She put the other end on a hook on the ceiling. Tokyo could only watch in horror as Baby murdered his companion since second grade in the most brutal fashion possible. She had hanged him. Baby turned and faced Tokyo.

"No please, I'll leave your location, I'll never come back, just please let me live, I'll give you everything just please don't take my life",said Tokyo in horror as Baby stepped toward him and he stepped back.

"Why would I do that, you killed my friends",said Baby. Tokyo reacted quickly. He reached for his belt and whipped out his taser and turned it on. He jammed it into Baby's Eye. There was an ear piercing shriek that rang through the entire Location. He kicked her back and ran into the vent. He crawled through the vent leading towards the elevator. Suddenly, Baby grabbed his leg. He was dragged back into the Primary Control Module. He was about to zap baby again but she reacted and disarmed him of his taser and threw it to the ground.

"HOW. DARE. YOU",said Baby enraged. He grabbed Tokyo's rope and tied it around his neck. She crawled into Ballora Gallery and tugged at it. Hard. He went flying through the vent and hit the stage. He looked up. His vision went blurry. Baby tied the rope to the hook and moved the stage, slightly. He died. Tokyo died. Egypt died. (Funny thing is that in my continuity Tokyo and Egypt will make appearances in the prequels to this. And also Tokyo's parents were born in Tokyo, Japan but he was born in the US. Egypt's parents were born in Egypt but he was born in the US.)


	10. Chapter 10: The New Machine

Baby walked into the scooping room. She looked at her friends. They were in disarray. How was she supposed to ask Edward to take them to the surface. She shook Ballora's head. Her memory chip fell out. Baby suddenly had an idea. She would build a machine. A machine that would be their escape. They didn't need to ask Edward. They would force him. He couldn't have a choice. They would use him. Baby's next puppet. Baby grabbed Ballora's EndoSkeleton leg. she stood it upright. Then she grabbed Funtime Freddy's leg. She grabbed Funtime Foxy's Body and took the lower half and attached it to the legs, connecting the three of them. The arms and head would be Baby's. She walked up to the scooper and turned it on. It kept hitting the wall. Baby jumped in the way of it. Her lower half fell off. She hurled herself with her hands towards the machine. She Crawled onto the machine. She grabbed some wires and used them to run them through Ballora and Funtime Foxy's leg. She had the full control of the machine. She grabbed her suit and placed it on the conveyor. She grabbed the chips and connected them to their corresponding eye.

"Who, What , where",said Ballora.

"Welcome to my machine",said Baby.

"I can only feel my leg",said Funtime Freddy.

"Same here",said Ballora.

"I can only feel my stomach and pelvis",said Funtime Foxy.

"I can feel all of the pieces to the machine",said Baby,"and I Control them all."

"So we just exist in you",said Ballora.

"Yes",said Baby.

"So we WERE your pawn this entire time",said Funtime Foxy. They separated their conversation with Circus Baby since they were ghost they could direct message each other. Baby set to work. She hid behind her suit. She thought about how to trick Edward. She decided that the scooper hollow him out. She would crawl inside him. They would escape. Meanwhile, the Funtime Animatronics and Ballora were trying to find a way to eject Baby. Then they could control the machine. It would have no head. But they would live on. Without the puppet master. Without her.

—-

Edward descended into the elevator. The Location felt more creepy and cold then usual.

"Welcome to your last day on the job",said HandUnit. This sent a shiver down Edward's spine. Did Afton Fire him?

"Huh",was all Edward could manage to say.

"That is the last day of your first week",said HandUnit. He exhaled.

"For your first week of working here you will receive a gist basket, you can pick, Fruit, Flowers, or the ever is popular cash basket",said HandUnit,"Please use the keypad to select a gift basket."

"Uh, the cash basket sounds good but I want like cherry honey or something, maybe like Exotic Honeys, yeah I'll try that",said Edward. He typed E-X-O-T-I-C. When he clicked C it filled up the rest of the slots.

"It seems you were having trouble with the keypad, I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you",said HandUnit.

"It's gonna be something like Neurotic Hutters"(leave a review if you caught that reference),said Edward.

"Thank you for selecting, Exotic Butters",said HandUnit.

"It'll do",said Edward. He walked out of the elevator as the descent ended. He was walking closer to more danger than he has ever been in.


	11. Chapter 11: The Finale

**So this is the end. The last chapter. Of course there will be the prequels. I'll make sequels after some new FNAF content comes out. I'll make an Alternate Ending. Also this is the True Ending.** Edward crawled through the vent. He entered the Primary Control Module.

"You must crawl through Funtime Auditorium to reach Parts and Services room",said HandUnit,"Circus Baby had a busy day today and is need of repair." Edward gasped. Would he get to see that robot face to face. It would be scary, but he could learn how to make the robots alive. He crawled into Funtime Auditorium. He crawled and flashed. , Flash, Crawl, Repeat. He continued until he got to Parts and Services.

"Well that's odd",said Edward looking into backwards into Funtime Auditorium. He rotated his head 180 degrees and saw Baby's broken self on the conveyor. He let out a shriek.

"Baby needs repair today so you must-",HandUnit cut off. Edward was in fear now.

"H-HandUnit"Edward said, Fear trickling down from his mouth. It was in his voice.

"Listen Carefully",Baby said quickly. Edward let out an incredibly loud scream.

"Baby, what-what happened to HandUnit",said Edward, shaking.

"I need your help, something bad happened today, something bad always happens and I don't want it to happen again, there is something bad….. inside of me, I'm broken, I can't be fixed",said Baby,"I want so save what is GOOD so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered."

"Whoa, this just got deep",said Edward.

"But you must be careful, Ballora is here in the room with us, Ballora will not return to her stage, Ballora will not return to **her body** ,Press the button on my cheek",said Baby.

"Ok",said Edward as he looked for it. When he saw the tiny button he pressed it. Her right middle Face Plate opened, only slightly startling Edward, he was too focused.

"Good, now there is a passcode you must enter, enter the code carefully",said Baby.

"OK",said Edward.

"1-7-3-5-8-9-3-0-4",said Baby, Edward typed as quickly as he could. A hatch on Baby's arm opened.

"OK so I assume I have to take the chip",said Edward.

"Good, a hatch should have opened, take the keycard that you find inside",said Baby,"Now Place it in your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you."

"Ok",Edward said beginning to turn back.

"Now, press the green button to my right, this will send me to the scooping room and when you get there I want you to destroy this body, I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, now turn back",said Baby. Edward turned around.

"Go forward and right",said Baby.

"Stop" "Go Forward and Left". "Stop". "Go forward."

"Stop, Ballora is right in front of you, He is here to help us Ballora, he is not here to hurt us, Ballora, he is not here to hurt us, Go Forward now, Ballora is behind you she will not follow you into the scooping room, she is afraid." Edward walked into the scooping room. Suddenly, something locked his feet to the ground. He looked up. He was staring at the wrong end of the scooper. A strap wrapped around his stomach, pinning him to the door.

"Baby, what is happening",said Edward. Horror was in his eyes.

"You are in the Scooping Room now, Funtime Foxy has already been here today, Funtime Freddy has already been here today, Circus Baby has already been her today",said the Voice.

"I've been out before, but they always put us back inside, there is nowhere for us to hide her, there is no where to go…, When We look like this, but if we looked like you we could hide, if we looked like you we could have somewhere to go, I'm truly sorry, But we need you, _**The Scooper only hurts for a moment."**_ Edward wasn't the only person horrified at this moment.

"You are a monster",Ballora said to Baby, internally. Suddenly Edward heard a very familiar beeping sound. He closed his eyes. In his last seconds he felt sadness. Tears started to stream down his face. He thought about his parents. He thought about what would come next. Suddenly, the Scooper slashed at full speed towards Edward, killing him in an instant. Baby/Ennard smiled and crawled into the skin suit. She walked out of the Location and felt the fresh air. The cold flesh was disastrous. She walked to Edward's house. She went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror and opened her eyes. They were now a bright purple.

"It's Beautiful",said Baby. Her friends were horrified at what she had become, a monster.


	12. Alternate Ending: Good Ending

"Go Forward and Right",Baby commanded.

"OK this is the part where I go forward and right",said Edward.

"Where are you going",said Baby"STOP." Edward arrived in the Private Room.

"You have entered a highly prohibited area, you must wait until 6 A.M. For the repair team to come get you, rest assured knowing you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home",said HandUnit.

"Nooo I don't want to be fired",Edward said.

"Why didn't you trust me",said Baby,"Why didn't you believe me."

"I saw what that thing did to Ballora, you were clearly leading me into a TRAP",said Edward.

"HA, looks like you won't escape after all BABY",Ballora said, internally.

"I thought you liked me, I thought I did everything right",said Baby,"Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things they do." Edward pulled up,the camera. In the hallway next to his room he saw a wired monster.

"Gaah",Edward shouted. He rolled his seat and shut the door.

"We don't want to hurt anyone, but we need you, we need you so we can leave, so we can hide",said Baby,"Isn't that what you came for, to figure what happened to her." Edward stiffened.

"I have figured what happened to that sweet innocent little girl",said Edward,"You brutally murdered her, just like you wanted to brutally murder me." Edward closed the other door. He had 10% power and it was 5:40 A.M. Suddenly, Ennard/Baby crawled into the room as Edward backed up into the wall.

"Nowhere to run",said Baby, she looked down and then up, the creature's eyes then glowed a bright green,"and Nowhere to hide." Edward looked up. Was that the little girl's voice at the end. He looked at his watch. 5:56. Edward reached for his taser and jammed it in Ennard's mouth. She went flying, out of the door. She recovered and went to dive back in but Edward closed the door, slicing off the mask. Ennard pounded the door. 5:59.

"Please, Please, Please let us come, please lend us your skin",said Baby, oily tears starting to stream down her face. 5:59 and 30 seconds. Suddenly, the power went out. The doors opened. Edward screamed. He ran through the other door. Suddenly, his throat was yanked on by Ennard. She slammed Edward into the wall. Edward screamed in pain. He was pretty sure the leg broke. Suddenly, Ennard turned off. Edward fell down. He looked up to see the repair team grabbing Ennard and taking him to the scooping room while the other offered his hand to Edward.

"I think I need to go to a hospital",said Edward,"I'm pretty sure my leg broke."

"I'll get an ambulance",said one of the repair team workers, Jeremy Fitzgerald. When the ambulance arrived Edward was hauled onto it and driven to the hospital.

—-—

The Repair team strapped Ennard to the wall and locked her feet in the floor. They turned her on and went back to the other side of the glass.

"W-what",said Baby, looking up. She was staring at the scooper. Suddenly, a wave of dread hit her.

"Why did you kill some of our best workers",said Jeremy.

"Because, I wanted revenge",said Baby,"Please, Please, No, don't scoop me please, I beg you give me a second chance I can do good just please for the restaurant."

"Scoop her",Afton said walking in behind the repair team. The beeper went off. The scooper slashed right into Ennard. She fell to the ground in pieces. Ennard was dead.


End file.
